Team Building Exercise
Team Building Exercise is the first session of the Dimension Drive campaign. It features Jake as Major Austin Lewis, Shaun as Captain William Starzman, Dan as Dr. Shogo Yamahoshi and Shubert as the GM. Prologue 15 Years Ago... December 4th, 2151. Top Secret Military Research Facility near Pyongyang, North Korea. Inside, Supreme Leader Kim Bok-song sits at a controller panel staring at a bulletproof window which looks into a dimly lit room, a single spotlight shines down on a small onyx cube which sits unceremoniously in the middle of the concrete floor. A large device points downwards at the cube and hums loudly, threatening to break from the ceiling from which it hangs. Surrounded by an entourange of nervous looking military advisors, the Supreme Leader is wearing his standard attire, expensive sunglasses and what appears to be an oversized fur cape but with a new addition; a peculiar looking cybernetic glove. He looks quite young, but he seems confident as he issues an order in Korean. His loyal followers look around at each other, perplexed and afraid as the Supreme Leader flips up a glass panel covering a large glowing button. Someone reaches out a hand to stop him, but the Supreme Leader reacts quickly by touching the mans forehead. The strange looking glove glows green and blue and the man appears to be sucked into some sort of infentesimle vortex and dissapear from existense. The rest of the advisors move back, terrifed and the Supreme Leader turns his attention back to the control panel. He doesn't hesitate as he pushes the glowing button. The cube appears to shift geometric shape at a rate impossible to fully percieve with the naked eye, going from cube to tetrahedron to tesseract in a plank second. Magenta colored bolts of electricity burst from the cube and through the glass panels at the Supreme Leader and his helpless followers. The gravity in the room appears to shift drastically and randomly in all directions, tearing the fabric of spacetime and creating a dimension rift. Kim Bok-song and his advisors dissapear into the rift and it grows into a circular portal, sucking in everything in the area and causing gravitational havoc to the surrounding landscape. If that weren't bad enough, helix shaped beings made of living plasma begin to emerge from the portal! Thus beginning the first Dimensional War known as Korea X. Starzman's Flashback Captain William "Bill" Starzman is leading a squad of U.S. Marines through a North Korean battlefield during Korea X when suddenly, a dimension rift opens up in front of the soldiers and spews out a distraught looking Austin Lewis, an unidentified Cyborg and what appears to be an alien lifeform made of living plasma. Austin quickly shouts "Don't Shoot!" and Starzman orders the stunned Marines to hold their fire. Starzman then commands one of his men, Private Jenkins, to take the unknown human into custody. As Jenkins walks cautiously towards the odd arrivals, Bill Starzman sees the Plasmatic being moving strangely towards them and warns Jenkins to get back. Then, in a show of either miscalculated bravery or sheer stupidity, Private Jenkins charges at the alien creature, attempting to stab it with the bayonet of his assault rifle. The Plasmoid shifts itself around the knife blade and retaliates by piercing Jenkins with a dozen knife-shaped plasmatic arms. Upon seeing their comrade brutally wounded, Starzman's squad opens fire on the creature which is quickly torn apart by the hail of gunfire much to the dissapointment of Austin Lewis, who ducks away from shower of bullets. After the creature is destroyed, Starzman orders a shocked Austin to come with him, and throws one last grenade at the open portal as his squad retreats. Shogo's Flashback Late one night after work, Shogo Yamahoshi sits at his desk inside the Public Security Intelligence Agency in Tokyo Japan. He begins to see unusual activity flooding in from North Korea and the surrounding area, something to do with a gravitational anomoly. He begins searching the grid for any suspicious government emails and sure enough, intercepts a highly encoded message sent from someone within the North Korean government. Unable to crack the the message, he decides he'll need help to unscramble the code and downloads the email. He does so succesfully, but not before he is tagged by some unknown watchdog online. Shogo decides to leave work and head home. Shortly after, he releases a ton of information about the dimensional anomolies near North Korea as well as the uncracked codes online under the pseudonym "Sexy Yama", hoping to crowdsource the answers. The next morning, two men from the government wearing black suits ring his doorbell and ask Shogo if he is the the man responsible for releasing the top secret documents, the man known as "Sexy Yama." He is quickly taken into custody and not heard of for some time... Austin's Flashback Major Austin Lewis is seen floating through the endless vacuum of space, with nobody for company except a Cybernetic Super-Soldier by the name of S.A.D.I.E. The two float through the dark void for what seems like an eternity when a strange being approaches them. The alien being appears to be made of living plasma but in his desperation, Austin attempts to communicate with it, waving his arms about in a plee for help. Surprisingly, the Plasmoid responds by creating a shimmering vortex that Austin hopes will lead him home. Moments later, Austin Lewis, S.A.D.I.E. and the Plasmoid are transported through time and space into a North Korean battlefield, right in front of a flabbergasted platoon of U.S. Marines led by Captain William Starzman. Alpha Mission The Multiverse Portal Recon Squad (MPRS), consisting of Major Austin Lewis, Captain William Starzman and Dr. Shogo Yamahoshi, can be seen leaping from one planet to the next, chasing what appears to be a alien lifeform the size and shape of a large beach ball which repeats the same strange word over and over; "Nago". The planets they are leaping between differ wildly in size, shape and terrain. As they leap from one asteroid the size of a large boulder to a planetoid the size of an battleship, covered in grassy fields, they can't help but notice a steadily growing colossal dark cloud which is swallowing up planets that the MPRS had been traversing not minutes before. As they turn their attention to fleeing the rapidly approaching massive cloud, Dr. Yamahoshi mis-jumps and begins hurtling through space. He attempts to communicate with the bubble shaped alien, mimicing the phrase it continues to repeat; "Nago". The creature seems as if it too is fleeing the dark cloud as it bounces from planet to planet. Lewis and Starzman fall a bit behind Shogo and the creature and Starzman ends up breaking a rib on a miscalculated leap. The two millitary men decide to attach a rope between themselves to make leaping through the labyrinth of planets a little safer. They finally catch up to Shogo, who is persistant in his attempts to communicate with the Alien lifeform. Finally, Shogo appears to catch the things attention, drawing a pictogram of the three men inside the bubble creature, effectively sheltering them from the oncoming black cloud. The creature seems to understand as it bounces towards them and they all manage to be fully absorbed when suddenly everything goes dark... The three men's eyes adjust to the light as their head-mounted-displays are taken off and they exit their virtual mission. Before them is a host of United Nations officials. "Well done." says Xiulong Ding, a very serious looking Chinese woman, who holds the title of Commander in Chief of UNMC "You passed your first mission." Shogo looks a little bewildered and asks Commander Ding "What exactly was the objective of that mission?" "Team Building Exercise." Category:Dimension Drive Category:Session Summary